Party forwhat?
by Fots
Summary: Strange things happen at parties...Itachi wonders how he got there when kakashi bumps into him and somehow they end up going on a date...Wth?
1. Party meeting

_What the hell is this song? _Itachi thought as he looked towards a window. He looked at the other dancers. He was disgusted at how men could have women so close to their shafts. He went towards the door, determined to get air.

On the way there he was stopped by a woman. She asked him to dance. He rolled his eyes and moved on, causing her to yell and scream. He was unaffected . He reached the door. He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when it was abruptly opened by someone else. He fell to the floor, onto his ass.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He growled as he looked at the legs of the person who had knocked him over. A hand was offered to help him up. He pushed it aside and got up, brushing off any possible dirt that could be on him.

"Sorry, I can't see where I'm going half the name is Kakashi" A voice said calmly over the roar of the music. Itachi looked at the person that knocked him over. The first thing that stood out was the silver hair that spiked over at every angle. He was a ninja, from the head protector on his head. It covered his left eye. That was strange. He also had a face mask over the lower half of his face.

"No wonder, the only part of your face showing is your right eye." He said as he went out the door. Kakashi followed.

"Hey, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He seemed sincere but Itachi looked at him suspiciously.

"Take me out to dinner tomorrow night. around seven, you can pick the place." He smirked. There was no way that this guy would take him up on the offer.

Kakashi seemed to smirk back. "Deal. Dress nice and I'll see you seven sharp." He walked back inside.

Itachi blinked. Had that really just happened? He shrugged and went home. There was no point in staying here...Why had he ever came here in the first place?.

* * *

Itachi got home and sat on the couch. Kakashi hadn't been serious had he? Itachi laid back and closed his eyes. He was tired. Sasuke was asleep, so he wasn't worried about being bothered. He sighed and went to his room and went to the closet, just in case. He picked out his outfit and then laid himself on the bed, with the lights on.

He thought for a few minutes about what Kakashi would do if he _did_ take him to dinner. He had told Itachi to dress nice, so it had to be an nice place. He got up, turned off the lights then laid on his stomach. He hated it when he was tired. People spent to much time sleeping.

He closed his eye and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Itachi was awoken by the sounds of Sasuke preparing to go to school. Sasuke had never been the best at being quiet when he was at home. He was a perfect ninja in training though. He never made the same mistake twice.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. He took a piss then removed his clothesand hair band. He needed to shower. He pulled back the curtain, stepping inside and closing it again. He turned the water on hot and stood long enought for his hair to get soaked. He took shampoo and lathered his hair. He loved the smell of mint and preferable liked to smell like it. He smiled as the scent reached his nose.

After he washed out all soap products, he took a towel and dried his hair. He hated how thick it was. It was such a bother to prepare for anything. He wrapped the towel around his waist and let the rest of himself airdry as he brushed his ebony hair. He patiently went through the snags and tangles.

Sasuke was gone as he came out of the bathroom. He went to his room and took out the clothes he had picked out: a black, long sleeve, button up shirt with black dress pant. He took out an ironing board and smoothed out all the wrinkles.

He put on the clothes and then sat on the couch. He turned on the tv and waited.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, a knock came at the door. Itachi looked at the clock: seven sharp. He went to the door and answered. Kakashi was at the door. "You clean up well." Kakashi was wearing a white longsleve shirt with tan pants. He didn't have his forhead protector on but his left eye was closed. Itachi noticed a scar running over the eyelid. He was, though, still wearing his mask.

"What's with the mask?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've been wearing these forever. So I decided to keep it that way." He shrugged and looked up and down Itachi. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ready?" he went out of his home toward the running car.

Kakashi chuckled, seeming to like Itachi's cockiness. He got into the driver's seat and drove out to a small little resturant. "You've probably never heard of this place. It's fairly new."

Itatchi shrugged. He didn't go out much anyway. He got out of the car. "What type of food do they serve."

Kakashi's mask moved into what looked like a smile. "everything."

* * *

**I'm really bored and don't feel like writing anymore right now. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND FAV IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. The first date

Kakashi watched the raven haired man with intense intrest, though he didn't show it. He smiled a but under his mask as he watched the Uchiha eat slowly. Kakashi didn't eat in public, not since the ramen incident...He laughed a bit as he remembered. it.

Itachi swallowed. "What's so funny?" He was glaring at the silver haired ninja.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just remember something funny about what happened last time I ate in public."

That piqued the raven haired man's attention, but he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Itachi was of a slim build and his eyes were as dark as his hair, giving nothing away. Kakashi wondered if those eyes were the pleading or commanding. If it hadn't been for his best friend, Iruka, this never would have happened. As the man ate he thought it over.

_"Kakashi, late as alway." Iruka was dressed in a plain shirt and jeans. _

_"You know how I am." Was all he got as a response. Kakashi was wearing jeans, a shirt, his headband and mask. He never went anywhere without either of them. _

_"Why don't you take off your mask Kakashi? What if a nice girl wants to kiss you?" Iruka teased._

_"You know I never kiss on the first date."_

_Later they found themselves at the scene of the party. Kakashi was lazily opening the door when someone collided against it. Kakashi instantly bent over to see if the other person was hurt. When the angry guy looked up, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He was beautiful._

This is how he had ended up in the mess. "You know, I never learned your name. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You can call me Kakashi." He said as he smiled.

The raven haired man smiled a bit, the first time since they had met. He looked better when he was smiling, even if Kakashi Knew it was fake. "Itachi Uchiha, It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Uchiha."

"Call me Itachi, Kakashi. Mr. Uchiha is my father." He smiled again before resuming to eat. He seemed more occupied with his food than with wanting to talk to the silver haired brute. Kakashi smiled. Itachi seemed almost child-like at the moment. "Are you finished?"

Itachi looked up abruptly. He nodded. The check came, Kakashi paid, and they got back in his car. When they were half way to Itachi's house, The dark haired man spoke. "Kakashi...Let's go to a bar...I don't want to go home yet...And you owe me a drink anyway."

Kakashi smiled. "Alright...where do you want to go?" Itachi indicated that anywhere would be fine. He drove to the nearest bar and parked. He felt a little too dressed for it...It was a rodeo bar. He helped Itachi out and led him inside. Kakashi chuckled a bit; they even had a mechanical bull.

Itachi ordered a burbon, scotch, and beer. Kakashi sat beside him. "Can you handle that?" Itachi gave him sideways glance before taking the scotch and burbon in one drink each. "What do you think?" He said as he took the beer. He turned to the bull and its riders. "Before we leave, I have to try that."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kakashi was smiling and laughing, still sober as Itachi was riding the bull. He had somehow gotten a cowboy hat on his head and was riding the bull, drunk off his mind.

"Woohoo!" Itachi said as he kept going. The brunette was having fun, even as he was thrown off. "Come on, get up!" Kakashi yelled encouragingly. Itachi smiled, getting up and kissing Kakashi through his mask. There were shouts of 'Ooooo' and 'aaaaah' and 'get a room!'. Kakashi pulled Itachi over the railing and stood him up. "You ok? Let's go home. I think you've had enough." He held Itachi up, who only laughed and smiled. Kakashi picked him up and left the bar.

"I wanna go to your place" He said as he chuckled slightly. "My brother would have a fit if he saw me with you." He said with another smile as he leaned against Kakashi. "I'll go home tomorrow."

Kakashi shrugged. Itachi was soon asleep on the ride to his place. Kakashi smiled. He soon pulled up to his own driveway and carried the brunette inside. He set Itachi down on the bed. Itachi moaned and opened his eyes. "Kakashi? Where are we?"

"Oh, you're awake I see. We're at my place, if you don't mind."

"Oh...see you in the..." His eyes closed once more and was soon sleeping peacefully. Kakashi had to smile. The elder Uchiha brother was interesting. He sat on the bed to get his pants off when he felt Itachi's heat against him.

"You awake?"

Itachi mumbled something and snuggled closer. Kakashi smiled and pulled off his shirt before laying down with the other man. He pulled off his mask. He didn't sleep in it because Kakashi was afraid of drooling on it. He picked up a book and started reading but before long he was asleep himself, drifting off into the world of dreams.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't know what to do if I don't get any reviews.**


End file.
